Simple Musings About the Life of Vocaloids
by WitchJuliana
Summary: A drabble collection that will be updated weekly. Sometimes the Vocaloid family experienced interesting... things in their life. Sometimes they were fluffy moments, sometimes they were sad moments. But the Vocaloids appreciated every moment together.
1. The New Fan

**Hi guys! It's been a while huh? Well, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating anything for a long time, but I swear, nothing has been discontinued! Everything's just on a long hiatus until I get my life organized. In the meantime, here are some drabbles that I've written originally on the forums, edited and clean-up for your entertainment! This collection will have a large range of character use, and it WILL be updated once a week! I promise!**

**Prompt: "Someone should write about Iroha Nekomura and Gachapoid. Having hardcore angst."**

What was this? A new Vocaloid? Gachapoid frowned, rubbing his eyes as he read the new Vocaloid's profile. Here she was, a cat like human with pink hears and a cat hat. Didn't they already have HIM? He was a Gacha! One that actually looked like a human! He glared at this "Nekomura" person and rubbed his hands together.

"Well than, let's see how she would like my welcoming gift..."

Three Weeks After Her Release

Nekomura stood in a park waiting to see her anxious fan. "I love your music!" the note said, "I want to meet you sometime soon in real life!" The other Vocaloids urged her on, telling her to greet her newest fan to build up her stardom. So here she was, standing in the middle of the park, waiting. Suddenly, a young boy dressed in green toddler suit with a yellow and purple striped tie came out timidly, his head bent down and his hands behind his back. Nekomura smiled and waved him over.

"It's alright! No need to be shy!" she gestured him over. The boy looked up and smiled. He slowly made his way over to the idol, his feet shuffling as he moved.

"H-hello..." he said quietly, looking back at the ground, "I-I really like your m-music..." Nekomura smiled. _How cute!_ she thought as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm glad to hear that!" she said, smiling gentle smile, "Would you like me to give you an autograph?" The boy shook his head.

"N-no... can you play a game with me instead?" Nekomura nodded. Anything for this little boy! He was just so cute~!

"Alright! What do you want me to do?"

"Just turn around a-and count to 20..." _Hide and seek!_ thought Nekomura, _I haven't played that game in ages!_

_"_Okay then! 1, 2, 3, 4..." With her back turned towards him, the boy smiled and took out his "gift". It was a poison covered knife that he had received from Tei. He giggled quietly as he twirled it around in his hands.

"Here I go!" he whispered excitedly, stabbing Nekomura in the back. She gasped in pain and fell forward, feeling the poison flow through her veins. She heard the little boy laughing insanely, running away from the scene. Tears came streaming down from Nekomura's eyes. _... What did I do wrong?_

Weeks After the Incident

After the rest of the Vocaloids had retrieved the injured Nekomura from the park and taken her to the hospital, she had been feeling strong feelings of angst ever since that fateful day. Now, she was careful of what she did: she carried a taser gun and pepper spray wherever she went, and she always had to have a Vocaloid with her. She had gotten suspicious of the color green, sometimes avoiding contact from Miku or Gumi. The Vocaloids watched as a beloved member of their family turned from sweet and loving to suspicious and paranoid. Yuki could no longer approach her without Rin or Len accompanying her. Luka and Meiko had to keep her away from the kitchen so that she didn't have a nervous breakdown from the sight of knifes. Kaito avoided mint ice cream, and the rest of the Vocaloids had to be careful of what they said or did. Kiyoteru did some research and found out that the green boy that had been Nekomura's fan was actually a Vocaloid named Gachapoid. Kiyoteru discovered that Gachapoid had originally been a circular device that was later turned human thanks to Master. Now, Nekomura feared Gachapons and little green people. For the first time, the Vocaloids saw their first real live case of human angst.

Angst: a feeling of dread, anxiety, or anguish

Nekomura was living, breathing proof of a victim of angst.

**Not really angst, but that prompt didn't really give me any clever ideas so… yeah. Ah yes! I'm accepting drabble prompts as well! I only have so many drabbles in storage that I will eventually run out. So tell me in a review what you'd like me to write about next! It can be a simple idea or it can center around a certain Vocaloid/Vocaloids. Until then, see ya next week!**


	2. Woes of a Teacher

Here's another one from the forums. It's going to be a while before I actually post up some requests, but don't worry! They'll get posted sooner or later~ I just gotta wait until finals are over and stuff~

Prompt: "Voiceroids."

* * *

"N-no..."

"... what is this madness?"

"Crypton... why..."

"Poor Kiyoteru-san..." All the Vocaloids watched as the shotas and lolis that Kiyoteru was released with crowded around him.

"Kiyoteru-sensi~" crooned Yuki, "Can you help me with my homework~?"

"No no!" cried the two siblings Shouta and Ai, "He's supposed to help us! Right Onii-san~?" They clung onto his leg and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Kiyoteru looked towards to the other Vocaloids and mouthed the words "Help me!" Miki tried to yank the siblings off of Kiyoteru's legs while Rin and Len tried to bait Yuki away from him with apples. When Yuki started to sing "Innocent Girl" they knew Kiyoteru was gonna get screwed. Quite literally. Meiko then began to threaten the kids off of Kiyoteru, but to no avail. Kaito tried to tempt the siblings off with ice cream. Luka tried tugging Yuki away with Rin and Len while Gakupo offered the siblings rides on his walking eggplant. Lily and Nekomura joined the tugging chain and Piko rode on Gakupo's walking eggplant to show the siblings just how fun it was. Poor, unfortunate Kiyoteru looked just about ready to cry. He knew he should have been Miki's partner instead of Yuki's.

How he regretted that decision to be paired up with a loli.

Suddenly, yet ANOTHER Voiceroid appeared.

"Hi guys! My name is Maki and I-"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! YOU ARE UNWELCOME HERE!" And thus was the warm welcome that Maki received.

* * *

Most drabbles will end up like this~ Full of nonsense and cursing~ This one is quite short. I think, if a drabble is under 400 words, then I must post another chapter. So, I'm going to go post up another chapter right now~


	3. A Literal One, Well, Song Wise, Maybe

The thread I posted in said that we had to write at least five sentences for it to be a paragraph.

The original paragraph was five sentences long OTL

I added one more sentence just because.

Prompt: "Tonio x Teto (inspired by their "Bad Romance" duet on YouTube.)"

* * *

"Rah rah ah ah ah! Roma, roma ma! Gaga ohh la la! Want your bad romance!" Teto and Tonio held hands as they sang their song. Ted stood there breaking his beloved French bread in half. Prima didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or to kill someone. The other Vocaloids and UTAUloids just stared. When the two of them started to dance around, Rin turned on her iPod and blasted "Bad Romance" out of her headphones trying to erase the horrible image that was burned into her mind.

But sadly, "Bad Romance" was a poor choice to being with.

* * *

I requested that someone redo that prompt. But no one else had a better idea so that was the response paragraph that person got OTL This paragraph is by far the shortest and least inspired. Don't worry though. I'll make sure to make your guys' prompts a worthwhile read ;)

I think you guys deserve another chapter. What is with all the short, tiny drabbles?


	4. Simple Love with a Pinch of Leek

Prompt: "KaitoxMeiko/Miku love triangle~."

* * *

Miku watched as Kaito carried in a drunk Meiko.

"Honestly," he sighed, "when are you ever going to stop this horrible habit of yours?" Meiko snorted.

"I drink, cuz I wanna!" She laughed and hiccuped at the same time. Kaito laughed quietly.

"Really Mei-chan..." he sat her down gently on the couch, kissing the drunk on the forehead, "I love you so much.." Meiko looked up at the ice-cream lover and smiled.

"I wuv you too Kaito! Moar then beer~" She leaned up and kissed him passionately, if not drunkenly. She giggled at the blush on his face.

"Silly Kaito~" At that, she passed out on the couch. Kaito sighed and sat down at the foot of the couch, gently touching his lips and smiling.

"Silly Meiko..." He laughed and laid down next to her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He wrapped his arms around the drunk, sighed happily, and fell asleep alongside Meiko. Miku stepped away from the doorway and wiped her tears away.

_I'm the one who was always by your side Kaito, not her!_ Miku walked off to her room where she kept Meiko's hangover medicine. _Soon though,_she thought to herself, _I will have you all to myself. My dearest._

* * *

Silly Miku. Meiko was ALREADY by Kaito's side even before you were made to exist! There's a Persona 3 reference in there. Find it, and your prompt will definitely be the next one up! This is gonna be the last chapter today. Whew, you guys are getting a lot today~


	5. Smiling Together

A day late (yes, I have a schedule shhh), but I have finals to deal with asdfghjkl;'

Also, I'm making it a goal to at least upload about 600 words a week, A/N's not included. So beware if you're inboxes are suddenly spammed by my chapters *evil grin*

Also, the Persona 3 reference = "My Dearest" is a line that Pharos says in the game. Guess who's one of my faves guys! *shot*

Prompt: "Gacha x Yuki Fluff! :D"

* * *

Gacha and Yuki felt like the youngest of the group. Though, Gacha really wasn't a human, so his age didn't even seem to apply to the matter at hand at all. However, since the two of them were so easily isolated, they found that they would hang out with each other more and more often to pass the time. One day, while the older Vocaloids were busy singing songs for Master (most likely Miku because she WAS the number one idol), Yuki found Gacha sulking in the corner of the room.

"Gacha?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ahhh nothing," he sighed quietly, "It's just that Master NEVER uses me, so I never get a chance to sing."

"Master hardly uses me too..." Yuki said, "But, that doesn't mean we can't sing together!"

"Whatta ya mean?" Gacha said, lifting his head up to look at the school girl. Yuki smiled brightly and took his hands (if they were indeed hands), and pulled him up. Gacha looked confused for a moment before Yuki started to sing.

_"Smiling together~ We'll be together~! Konna gojisei darakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou! Smiling together~"_

Gacha recognized the song as Smiling, the one song where almost all the Vocaloids sung together.

"Come on Gacha! Sing with me!" Yuki encouraged, still holding onto his hands. Gacha slowly opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de. HIto ga shini yuki, hito fa umere yuku."_

_"Ichirin-bana ga kareru yori mo hayaku. Hito wa kawaite hito wi motometeru."_

The two of them continued to sing, taking turns with each verse. Miki and Kiyoteru were listening from the doorway, smiling as they listened to the song.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't worry about those two anymore," Kiyoteru noted with a smile.

"Yup!" Miki agreed happily, watching her "little sister" waltz around with the other Vocaloid.

"Let's just leave them be for now." The two of them left the doorway as quietly as possible, never noticed by Yuki or Gacha. But the two didn't care. Because now, the two of them shared an unbreakable bond with each other, one that could never be severed by any other Vocaloid.

* * *

It's great how I can change Gacha from being crazy and murderous to a completely innocent thing, and how I can change Yuki from being a loli-gonna-rape-you girl to a sweet and kind child.

Ah Vocaloid, how I love you and your unofficial personalities~

Fun fact! By the time the two Gacha drabbles were written, people still referred to Ryuto as Gachapoid (or Gacha). His human name wasn't very well known or used that often back then.


	6. Vegetables are Freaking VEGETABLES

450 + 100 = about 550. Hmmm...

ONE MORE GUYS!

Prompt: "Er... something with Lily, Mikuo, and potatoes ~?"

* * *

"POTATOES!" yelled Lily.

"TOMATOES!" yelled Mikuo.

"POTATOES!"

"TOMATOES!"

**"POTATOES!"**

**"TOMATOES!"**

**"**SHUT UP!" Meiko threw an empty sake bottle at the two arguing Vocaloids. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, THEY'RE BOTH GOOD FOR YOU!" The two Vocaloids rubbed their bloody heads as the angered Vocaloid stomped away from them.

"But I still think that tomatoes are better..."

"No! Potatoes are better!"

And thus, the shouting began again.

* * *

It's funny how creative we authors can get. *shot*

I still find this better written then that Teto x Tonio one. Anyone who thinks otherwise shall be stoned with jelly beans.


	7. Oh, Meiko!

Prompt: "MeikoXHarem"

* * *

Meiko slammed open the door with a triumphant kick and looked around.

"Guys," she said with a smirk, "I'm home now!" She quickly ripped her shirt down the middle.

"And I'm looking soooo good, with my shirt ripped apart!" All the male Vocaloids swooned at the sight of Meiko.

"Oh Meiko-san!" they gushed out. She waltzed over to Kaito and pulled him close to her by using his scarf.

"Let's do it Kaito," she said licking her lips.

"Nooooooooo- Okay!" Kaito replied, blushing like a Japanese schoolgirl. She watched as Kaito made to remove his scarf, but she placed her hand over his.

"And keep the scarf on," she said, winking.

MEANWHILE. In a 20 mile radius around the house...

Fan made Vocaloids. STRIPPING! ("Oh Meiko!")

Female Vocaloids. Turning. LESBIAN! ("Oh Meiko!")

IT. WAS. **AMAZING.**

* * *

I AM SO PROUD OF THIS YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW.

This is actually based off the Persona 3 version ("Oh Minako!") of the "Oh Mr. Darcy!" meme. What? You expected me to post a link to the P3 version? Nahh. Too lazy. (Actually, I couldn't find it again lol)


	8. HelpSomeone'sStaringAtMeAndTheyWon'tStop

Prompt: "Vocaloid _x_ staring at Vocaloid _y_ : you look like someone I know - either comedic or angsty, idc."

* * *

Kiyoteru stared. He stared so hard that he could burn HOLES into the guy in front of him. Piko shuffled nervously around in the bus, his hand getting sweating as he clung onto the… thingys that hung from the roof of the bus, trying to get away from the unneeded attention. I mean SURE, he looked like a shota, but that doesn't MEAN he WAS a SHOTA. I mean come on! Give him a break! Piko's mind went into overdrive as he tried to figure out why the man behind him was staring so hard at him.

_He can't be a stalker can he? I mean, he looks innocent enough, but who knows WHAT can be hiding behind those glasses? Could he be a real life troll? OMIGOD, that could totally happen! What with that weird look on his face, he's only asking for trouble!_

_But what could he possibly want from ME? Is he GAY? OH NO, I really hope not! I'm really a straight guy despite my high pitched voice! What? Does he WANT me or something? Oh GOD, the look in his EYES. FUCK. Please God, have MERCY on me! I'm still a virgin! Don't let me get raped! Especially by a guy! I mean, I wouldn't mind getting raped by upperclassmen Meiko, or even Luka. Them girls have got some huggggeeee tits. Then again, it won't be rape if the raped is willing~._

Suddenly, the bus went over a bump, causing Kiyoteru to bump into Piko.

_And if the wiling is- ACKK! WHAT THE? DID HE JUSTTOUCHME? LIKE, DID HE JUST FEEL MY FUCKING ASS? OHHHHH FUCK! SHIT! HELLPPP! SOMEONE HELP! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! I'M GONNA GET RAPED BY THIS GUY BEHIND MEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE GOD! HEAR MY PRAYER! I KNOW I SAID ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT TITS AND CRAP, BUT COME ON! I STILL GOT A WHOLE VIRGIN LIFE AHEAD OF MEEEEEE!_

As Piko continued to scream mentally, his face remained completely IMPASSIVE. Miku, who just so happened to be watching the two strangers, noticed how... uncomfortably close they were.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked politely, getting the glasses-eyed man's attention, "Why are you staring at him like that? And why are you so close to him?" The man blinked once, then twice. His face suddenly brightened at understanding the question. He quickly shook his hands in defense for himself.

"I didn't mean to get all close up to him like that!" he squeaked out, face red with embarrassment, "It's just that when the bus went over that bump, I guess I unconsciously moved forward!"

"Then why were you staring at him like that?" A few more confused blinks until:

"Ohh! You mean my concentration face! You see, I was trying to remember something that I had to do, so I focused really hard at this one spot in front of me, hoping that I could remember!" he chirped happily.

_I DON'T WANT BUTT SEX! WELL, MAYBE IT MIGHT FEEL GOOD BUT- WAIT. Did he just say... he's not gonna rape me?_

_..._

_Man, what a bummer._

* * *

Pffffft, this was so cracky. I was expecting to be met with tomatoes originally, but instead, I was met with a "[^FFFFF. BEST EVER.]". :'D


	9. They're Not Just Pets

Prompt: " Um, Tako Luka / Hachune Miku comedy ? ^_^;"

* * *

Tako-Luka was on her master's head when she saw this little thing with green hair and the most ugly-ass face she had ever seen.

Hatchune Miku was holding her master/creator/sister's hand when she saw this pink BLOB with TENTACLES on top of Luka-nee's head. Hatchune pointed up at the hideous blob and commented:

"Whut teh heck is that Miku?" Tako Luka responded with a indignant exclamation.

"BLURP." Tako-Luka was in fact an octopus who had no way of speaking the human language. Instead, Luka was there to translate for her.

"Tako-Luka says: Who are YOU?"

"I am the great Hatchune!"

"You look like a doll."

"Thanks!"

"An UGLY, HIDEOUS, THING OF NATURE DOLL."

"WHAT?"

"That's right! I am actually an animal, while YOU are a freak of nature. You are neither a human nor an animal."

"WHAT ARE YA TALKING ABOUT? You don't even look like an octopus! You just got tentacles and Luka's face!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you? Are you the bitch child of Miku?" ("WHAT!")

"No! Miku-nee is some much more better than your fish-eating weirdo of an owner!" ("...Come again?")

"...Come to think of it, Luka DOES eat more fish than me..." Tako-Luka looked down at Luka from her position on the pink-haired woman's head, "Why don't you share your fish with me?" Luka stuttered unintelligently. Hatchune began pounding on Miku's leg.

"How come you never give me your leeks?" Miku said nothing, as she was chewing on a leek. Luka began eating some dried salmon nervously, trying to calm herself down. Suddenly, Hatchune and Tako-Luka were joined together for a common cause.

Somewhere within a 20 meter radius of the house the two pairs of oddballs were in, Meiko looked up confused.

"What's wrong Meiko?" Kaito asked, adjusting the bags of groceries in his arms. Meiko shook her head.

"I thought I heard screaming... Maybe it's the hangover getting to me."

"Yeah, maybe..." Nevertheless, the two of them were very surprised to find the house in complete shambles with blood splattered everywhere, and the somewhat dead bodies of Miku and Luka inside destroyed building. Next to their bodies was a message saying:

_Next time, remember to feed us!_

Meiko and Kaito made sure to give Rin and Len oranges and bananas every day, much to the confusion and happiness of the twins.

* * *

Does that count as a comedy? L-lol. I dunno anymore hahahaha…..


	10. Love's Great but Confessing Ain't

Prompt: "umm how about kaito tries to confess to miku but hes really nervous and gakupo tries to prep him up by giving him pep talks?" – pinkalicious101

* * *

Kaito stood in front of Miku's door, his hands clammy and sweaty as he fiddled with the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He gulped and reached for the handle.

Only to jump back a couple feet in fear.

"N-no!" he wailed, "I can't do it! What if she doesn't like me at all, and she starts teasing me?" The azure-haired man sank down to the ground with a pitiful sob. The ice cream lover felt miserable. Weak. Useless. He couldn't even confess to MIKU of all people! The sweetest, most beautiful, friendly, LOVELIEST Vocaloid in the whole world! And he was convinced that she'd hate him. Him. Crybaby Kaito, who couldn't do anything but sit in the corner all day, sniveling about how the twins took his ice cream yet again.

"Oh? Kaito?" Kaito stopped in the middle of his self-depreciating rant, looking up to see a purple-haired samurai staring down at him.

"Gakupo…" he sniffed, staring pitifully at the man.

"What is it? Did the twins steal your ice cream again?"

"N-no!" the azure-colored man shook his head frantically, "It's just that, well, I want to confess to Miku that I really like her, and, and, and…" Kaito trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"And you think she'll reject you?" Gakupo sat down next to his friend, staring at the wall in front of them, looking almost disinterested. The teary-eyed Vocaloid nodded in response. Gakupo sighed and shook his head.

"Really now! Stop being such a moron!" Gakupo smacked the side of Kaito's head lightly, earning a pout from the slightly annoyed male.

"And stop hanging around Meiko…" he muttered quietly, "I think she's rubbing off on you." Gakupo snickered.

"Well, at least she got guts!" He slapped Kaito's back hard, earning a squeak of pain from him. "Listen hear Kaito, you want to confess to her successfully?" Kaito nodded eagerly. "Then stop being a wuss! See, all you gotta do is undress yourself, but keep the muffler on. Position your muffler so that it covers your… 'banana' conveniently and barge into her room, proclaiming your undying love for her! Make sure your entrance is dramatic as well! Miku loves drama!" Kaito nodded along with everything Gakupo was saying, before realizing what the purple-haired man was actually saying. Kaito let out a loud gasp and pointed an accusing finger straight at the samurai.

"You!" he yelled, "You!"

"Me!" Gakupo shouted back, "Me!"

"You!"

"Me!"

"YOU!"

"ME!"

"Oh would you two just CUT IT OUT?" A sake bottle came flying their way, both men successfully dodging the well-aimed projectile. Kaito cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing what he was trying to say earlier.

"Gakupo, you're just trying to set me up in an embarrassing situation that will lead to me getting punched by Meiko, then getting 'Tuna Smashed!' by Luka, then getting road rollered by Rin (and maybe Len), then getting, I don't know, speared by Lily, and then brutally chopped up and cooked by the rest of the female Vocaloids!"

It was a horrifying thought really, just imagining Yuki happily placing an apple in his mouth and then turning him around and around on a homemade spit, possibly using Lily's spear (did she even have one?) as the thing he was tied onto. Who knows? Maybe IA would use his hair for tea, and See-U would bring along kimchi as a side dish for the big Kaito feast! He threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Do you WANT me to get killed?" Gakupo shrugged.

"I don't know. You do a pretty good job by yourself pretty much every single day."

"GAKUPO!"

"What? I'm just trying to help!" he raised an eyebrow tauntingly, "Unless you have a better idea, oh mister Ice Cream Lover?" Kaito glared at the eggplant-lover.

"My idea would at least be less insane than yours!"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well, I'd go up to Miku and confess! Tell her that ever since the day I meant her, I was blessed to have such a kind and sweet friend support me through my rough days! That whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, or a helping hand to help me off the ground, literally sometimes, she'd be there with a smile! It's because of her caring side that I fell in love with her! I would tell her how much she meant to me, and how much I loved her, and how I wanted to- oh." Kaito stopped in mid-rant the minute he saw the smirk on Gakupo's face.

"Clearly friend," he said with a chuckle, "you already know what to do."

"Y-yeah.." Kaito said sheepishly. Gakupo stood up and dusted himself off before pulling Kaito up with him.

"I think…" Gakupo grabbed the doorknob to Miku's room.

"All you need…" He turned it and opened the door. Kaito stared blankly into her room, his mind quickly emptying by the second.

"Is a little push!" The eggplant man pushed Mr. Ice Cream into the room before he could protest. He quickly shut the door before Kaito could even turn around and laughed happily. _Well then,_ he thought to himself, _I think that was a job well done, if I do say so myself!_ He looked down to the ground and noticed the semi-empty sake bottle on the ground, some of its contents already spilt on the ground. He picked it up carefully, glanced down the hallway, and then back down at the bottle in his hand.

Well, he could use this as an excuse to visit the drunk herself, right?

Right.

Gakupo set off with Meiko's sake bottle in one hand, his mind struggling to figure out what to do once he actually made it to her room.

Unknowingly to him, Gumi had watched the whole exchange between him and Kaito, and was now watching her brother walk off in the direction of what she presumed was Meiko's room. She chuckled quietly. It was great that he could help Kaito with his romance problems, but the poor sap couldn't even bring himself to utter a "How are you?" to his love interest. Ah, what love can do to a man.

* * *

It took a while, but I finally finished it! *applause please*

*shot*

Sorry it took so long, but I'm on summer vacation! So that means I'll get to requests and actually fic writing sooner! YEAH FOR UPDATING LONG FORGOTTON STORIES!

So then, ON TO THE NEXT REQUEST!


	11. You're Not Old Enough for That!

Prompt: "I wanna see a hilarious bit over little cute Yuki caught viewing porn on her computer..."

If anyone can guess who made that prompt correctly, then I'll write and post up the prompt they request!

* * *

Yuki glanced at the pictures. She honestly didn't mean to go this site. It was a complete accident! It wasn't her fault that she typed in the wrong address and was now viewing very explicit pictures of people reproducing offspring. In whole-hearted honesty, it scared the living crap out of her.

"Yuki! I got you some- What the fuck are you looking at?" Yuki turned around to see Rin drop a whole bag of fruit on the ground. The teen looked shocked and pissed at the same time. She turned to the door and called her twin in. Yuki squeaked in fear.

"No! Wait Rin-nee! It's all a BIG misunderstanding!" At that very minute, Len came in looking confused.

"What's u-?" He stopped when he looked at the computer. He turned to stare blankly at a very scared Yuki. _Ohhhhhh crap no. No no no no no no!_

Len smiled a very scary smile.

_Crap._

Rin mirrored him.

_Shooooooooooot._

Len took out some keys.

_OH SNAP NO._

Rin grabbed a terrified Yuki...

_SPARE ME!_

... and dragged her over to the garage.

Later on that day, Meiko heard the suspicious sound of a road roller being used.

* * *

I originally had Yuki curse in this prompt, but then I realized that she was still a school girl, so I fixed her language.

Rin however, is a teenager and is known for her foul-mouth. Therefore, she finds no guilt in cursing in front of a young child.

Or in this case anyway.


	12. Just Another Day

Prompt: " I want to see something with VY1/Mizki, Ruko Yokune, a segway, and a bundt cake (hurr hurr SO RANDOM!)"

* * *

Mizki sat there on a bench, eating a previously stolen bundt cake. It was realllllllllllly good. As she sat there smiling, Ruko came by on her segway. Ruko waved at the Vocaloid while wearing a poker face as she slowly came to a stop. Mizki smiled happily at Ruko and gestured to a spot next to her.

"Wanna sit?"

"..." Ruko sat down without saying anything to Mizki. Mizki continued to eat her cake, before realizing how incredibly rude she was. She conjured another spork out of nowhere and offered it to Ruko.

"Wanna eat?" Ruko didn't say anything, she just took the spork. Mizki continued to eat, occasionally looking to the UTAUloid who still held the spork in her hand, not eating.

"You know..." Ruko said quietly, startling the other Vocaloid, "That was my bundt cake you stole..." Cue shocked scream from Mizki as Ruko did something to her.

Two Days Later.

Rin poked the bloody segway. It was said to be haunted with Ruko's ghost after a fight with a Vocaloid Mizki. Such a shame really, it was actually RIN's bundt cake that Mizki stole...

* * *

When given random prompts, then a bunch of words are vomited onto a textbox.

Also! I'm sorry I haven't been getting around to the other prompts, but I swear, they will be typed up and finished was I get a nice sort of idea for them!


	13. A Pub with Many Musings

Prompt: "Something with the lesser-known genderbends. Like Gumiya/Gumo, or Mikio/Mikito/Mikiya, or any of the Engloid genderbends~"

* * *

Gumo sat there in a bar next to Mikito. They drank some beer when another genderbent came in. This time it was the teacher Kiyomi Hiyama. She sat down next to Gumo and ordered a beer. Mikito sighed.

"Life sucks, huh?" he said, taking a sip from his own beer.

"Yup," agreed the tired teacher.

"Why can't our counterparts just... I dunno, stand aside for a while?" Gumo muttered, gnawing on a carrot. Mikito sighed.

"I don't think they can, considering all the popularity Miku's getting. Even the originals can't get as popular as her!" Mikito huffed out, remembering the complaints Miki had against the diva.

"Don't you wish that she would just go die?"

"Yea..." Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Li came in.

"Fucking Miku and her fucking songs..." muttered an angered Li, "HEY! Can I get a drink here?"

"Sure," piped up Meito, "Whatta you want?"

"A beer's fine."

"Alright then. The drinks are on the house." A loud cheer could be heard from all the genderbents. As the cheering continued, Gumi, Miki, Lily, and Kiyoteru glared at the "Genderbents Only" pub.

"Must be great to be them."

"Yup. They get all that time to drink, and they don't have to worry about getting more popular than Miku."

"Yup. Lucky genderbents."

* * *

I forgot about the Engloids. Oh well.


	14. Brother Dearest

Prompt: "I'd like to see a brotherly Akaito. Sticking up for his dear little Kaito."

* * *

Kaito, happily eating his ice cream, was merrily making his way back to class when the school bullies came out of nowhere. They smirked at the azure-haired boy and slapped the ice cream out of his hands.

"Hey!" he protested, "That's MY ice cream you slapped down!" he glared at them angrily. Because, NOBODY slaps his ice cream down and gets away with-

"Hey there SHORTIE," snorted a purple-haired bully, "What do you think YOU'RE doing here, going to class like a little NERD?" Kaito cowered, eyes betraying the fear he felt.

"N-no... I'm not a n-nerd..." The gray-haired bully grabbed Kaito's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Kaito shrieked as the gravel beneath his feet suddenly disappeared.

"O-onii-chan!" Kaito sobbed out, "ONII-CHAN!"

"Calling for you big brawduh you big baby~?" sneered a green-haired bully. _Where do these bullies keep coming from?_ Kaito thought in a corner of his mind. However, the thought was soon ignored as he felt a fist connect to his stomach.

"Oof!" Kaito let out a gasp at the sudden pain that coursed through his body. This only made him cry even harder.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"LET HIM GO!" Suddenly, a red-head came zooming out of nowhere, effectively knocking out both the gray and green-haired bullies. He then immediately grabbed the purple-haired bully's long ponytail and pulled him down.

"Did you not hear me?" he breathed dangerously, "I said, LET. HIM. GO." The purple-haired bully shook a bit before dropping the sobbing Kaito down on the ground.

"Now get out of here." Nodding, the purple-haired bully ran off, dragging his friends' unconscious bodies with him.

"ONII-NII!" Kaito wailed out, grabbing his older brother's leg, "ONII-NII!" Akaito knelt down and picked his baby brother up.

"It's alright," Akaito said with a smile, "Onii-chan is here!" He swung his brother around, earning happy giggles and laughs.

"Onii-chan!" He hugged his brother tightly, never letting go. His brother let out a soft chuckle and patted him on the head.

"Let's go get some ice cream, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

There's a reference in here to. See if you can spot it~ I'm terrible when it comes to updating. Jeebus, can you tell I'm just trying to get these old fics out of the way?


	15. Always Look Under the Bed

Prompt: "Anyway, I'd like to see some Luki. ;3

* * *

Preferably a Luki that is busy creeping somewhere. ;D "

The pink-haired man wiggled around in the ceiling, opening a panel and looking down from it. He looked down to see his crush reading a book on her bed. And mannnn.

THEM LEGS.

Luki could feel the temperature rise in the ceiling. As he watched, his crush got up from her bed, stretched, and headed for the door. He watched as she left the room, firmly slamming the door. Chuckling, he got down, replaced the panel, and crawled under her bed. He turned on his side so that he could get a good view of the girl. As she returned to her room, he watched as her (beautiful, WONDERFUL) feet walked over to the bed. Great thing was, she didn't get ON the bed. No, she sat down AGAINST it. And duddddee.

DAT ASS.

He mentally shivered as the girl seemed to shimmy closer to the bed. She hummed a bit as she picked up her book from the bed. But wait.

This voice.

It didn't sound like his crush's-

"Luki?" Blue eyes looked under the bed as his sister's face came into view. Her face darkened.

"Have you been stalking Gakupo again?"

* * *

I love it when people get Gakupo's gender confused lol. But seriously, he's one of my favorite Vocaloids (because I used him to RP before, and I had the chance to come up with this tear-jerker of a back-story, but sadly, I never got around to presenting it. The RP died before that could happen….), so I can do whatever I want to him :D


	16. Puppy Love

Prompt: "I want the next person to write about a puppy, Miriam, and a jealous Prima."

* * *

The puppy looked up at Miriam with big, bright, beautiful, brown eyes. The girl cooed over it with love and motherly kindness. She picked it up and pressed her cheek against the top of its head. When it licked her face, she squealed loudly. Prima growled and rolled her eyes.

"Lookit Prima!" Miriam said, presenting the puppy to the black haired girl, "Isn't she the cutest~?" And it was a SHE. That just made the situation even better. Prima wanted to SPIT in that creature's eyes, but she couldn't do that in front of Miriam. She'd just have to do it when no one was looking.

"I guess she looks cute..." Prima said reluctantly. She just want Miriam to move on and give the puppy back to the guy who giving them away.

"You taking her lady?" the smoker said, looking extremely bored. He flicked his ashes on the ground, though Prima really wished that he had flicked them on the puppy.

"...I wish I could but..." Miriam looked sad as the puppy continued to pout, "...My apartment doesn't allow pets." Miriam sighed as she placed the puppy back down in the box. Prima practically cheered as the puppy left Miriam's arms. The puppy herself looked a bit offended.

"Well gee, that sucks. I guess I'll just have to find some other owners for these guys," the man said, "HEY! PUPPIES! PUPPIES FOR FREE! TAKE ONE HOME AND WATCH IT MULTIPLY BEFORE YOUR VERY FUCKIN' EYES! THAT'S RIGHT! GET THEM WHILE THEY STILL LAST!" The man continued to shout as the couple moved away from the box of puppies.

Prima sighed. "Finally!" she said, "Took you a while! I thought you were going to stand there forever!" The girl shook her wavy hair as her lover giggled.

"You weren't jealous, were you?" the girl flicked Prima's forehead, still giggling.

"Hey! You were giving that puppy more attention than I would ever have in one day!" she argued, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"But what about all that attention I give you in ~bed~?"

"...I get the top tonight."

"*giggle* You're on!"

* * *

LOOK! I MADE YURI! :D

I think MiriamxPrima would be cute, but I support LukaxPrima more~


End file.
